wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Smogger
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 7 | heal = 4,000 | crecla = Golem | school = Storm | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Mechanical Healer | minion2 = | world = Marleybone | location = Katzenstein's Lab | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Smogger is a hidden boss near the end of Katzenstein's Lab. As you face Dr. Von Katzenstein, up the stairs to the left is a terrace. Inspection of this terrace shows it's possible to build a bridge across. There are wooden planks scattered in his lab and previous area that you must collect to build the bridge. Smogger is on the most bottom right corner of the map of Katzenstein's Lab inside the pavilion. Note: Defeating Smogger also gives you a Badges on the fifth page "Smogger Smasher." Speech: "I'm going to cloud your vision until all you can see is your defeat." | spell1 = Stormblade | spell2 = Storm Trap | spell3 = Thunder Snake | spell4 = Lightning Bats | spell5 = Storm Shark | spell6 = Kraken | spell7 = Myth Shield | spell8 = Banshee | spell9 = Lightning Elf | spell10 = Tempest | spell11 = Troll | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 61-63 | hat1 = Hat of Rising Stakes | hat2 = Smogger's Hat of Politeness | hat3 = Smogger's Shroud of Poise | hat4 = Smogger's Cowl of Courtesy | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Smogger's Formal Robe | robe2 = Smogger's Charged Robe | robe3 = Smogger's Noble Vestment | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Smogger's Shoes of Atlantis | boots2 = Smogger's Infected Boots | boots3 = Smogger's Germane Boots | boots4 = Smogger's Boots of Agony | boots5 = Boots of the Elements | boots6 = Smogger's Affected Boots | boots7 = Boots of the Nucleus | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Charged Knife | athame2 = Shortblade of Flowers | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Smogger's Sand Choker | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Pixie Queen 29 (No Card) | pet2 = Pixie Queen 57 (Card) | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Smogger's Auto Radiator | house2 = Newspaper Page | house3 = Wooden Propeller | house4 = Air Dales Sign | house5 = Large Stone Fountain | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Gummy Bloodbat | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }} (Pixie Queen 57 is a retired drop.)